The Harry Potter Games
by TaylaPotter
Summary: This story will just include some games like Truth or dare, Spin the bottle and kiss marry kill. All credits go to MysticalWorld for coming up with the idea!
1. Truth or dare?

**So here is my harry potter games story all credit goes to MysticalWorld who made one of these first.**

Fred and George were sitting huddled in the corner, looking very suspicious. Ginny, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Ron were all busy doing some potions homework Professor Snape gave them for over the weekends. They were all sitting in the common room, in silence, until Fred jumped out in front of them, giving them a fright.

"Who want's to play truth or dare?" He asked playfully

"Yeah it will be really fun!" George jumped out.

Hermione gave Harry and Ron a _But y_ _ou need to finish your homework_ look, which they ignored, and jumped up off the red sofa, agreeing to play, as long as neither of them had to go first.

"Well, it beats doing homework" Seamus said, and stood up also.

"Well i'm playing then!" Dean said

"Me too" Neville agreed

"Same with me" Ginny said.

They all looked at hermione.

"Fine" she stood up and walked over to the middle of the room and started a circle, they all sat around her.

"Fred, you can start as you came up with the idea" Hermione said, looking at him with fiery eyes about to burst into flames, obviously because she had been talked out of doing her homework.

"Ok then, Ginny truth or dare" He said, smirking.

"Truth." She said, without hesitation

"Is it true that you have feelings, other then friendship for Harry?" He asked her

"Yes" She said, obviously glad to get it off her chest, but she also started blushing profusely.

"What? It's hard not to fall for someone who saves your life!" She said while Fred was wolf whistling

"Dean, truth or dare" She asked her friend.

"Dare" He said, also without hesitation.

"Hmmm" She said, playing with him

"How about... Oh! I have it, you have to go tell Professor McGonagall that you have loved her ever since you started hogwarts! She said while giggling

"Fine then, I'm not a chicken." He said

"Seamus come with me.. you know, for proof" He said awkwardly

"Ok" Together they walked out of the portrait hole and a few minutes later you could hear their footsteps running back to the portrait hole and coming in very excitedly

"He actually did it!" Seamus said proudly.

"He literally said: Minerva McGonagall I am deeply in love with you and I have been ever since I started hogwarts. And then he ran away!" Seamus explained

"Wicked!" George said

"ok my turn, Harry truth or dare" Dean asked Harry

"Hmm... Dare" He said quite unsure if he should of picked dare.

"I dare you to kiss Ginny!" He said excitedly

"What?! I thought it was against the rules to have to kiss someone!" He said nervously

"Not the way we play it" George and Fred said together

"Oh gee ok" Harry said then he leaned forward towards ginny and planted a kiss on her lips. Then Ginny started kissing him back.

"Alright guys... break it up" Ron had said, looking weirdly at Harry as though he was some type of insect crawling on the ground

"Ok.. my turn then I guess.." Harry said awkwardly, pulling away from Ginny.

"Um.. Ron truth or dare." He asked his friend

"Truth" He said, pausing to see if Harry already had an idea forming in his eyes, but he didn't

"Uhm.. who do you have a crush on" Harry said, but Ron didn't have time to answer, because the portrait hole had just slammed open, and 2 people were standing in it, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"What are YOU guy's doing here!" Hermione yelled at Draco and Pansy who were now walking in.

"Word got around that you were playing truth or dare - and we wanted to play" Pansy said

"We can make it more... interesting" She added on.

"I guess there's room for 2 more..." Fred said

Everyone gave him looks of confusion, but then George also said that they could play, so they did. But no one noticed Harry giving Malfoy the death stare. They came and joined the circle sitting by Seamus and Dean.

"So, who's turn is it" Draco asked

"Mine, I was just asking Ron" Harry answered back to them.

"Okay then" Draco said.

"So Ron, as I was saying who do you like more then a friend?" Harry asked eagerly

"Um.." He started, while Hermione looked at him with full attention

"Well.. I guess Hermione" He said, blushing crimson, and so did Hermione, but not as much.

"Well I don't know why I asked that, it was obvious" Harry explained

"Yeah, we all knew you loved her from the start" Fred explained

"Oh shove it" Ron said as he hit Fred

"ooooooh someone's mad" George said

"Ok Ok! It's my turn now! Draco, truth or dare" He said, covering up the conversation.

"Um, dare cause I'm not a chicken" He said bravely

"I dare you..." He reached for something behind him

"To eat _this_ " Ron said then passed Draco a little cream cupcake, Fred and George had excited look's on their faces.

"Ok then" He said, shoving the entire thing in his mouth

There was a loud POP as Draco had disappeared and in his place was a little yellow canary

"CANARY CREAMS!" Fred and George shouted together. laughing and pointing at Draco, but after a few seconds he turned back into himself, looking befuddled

"Wha - what was that?!" He asked

"Canary Creams" Fred and George repeated

"How DARE you!" He said loudly

"Fine then it's MY turn and i'm going to give someone a really harsh dare!" He said, smirking

"Granger! Truth or dare" He spat at Hermione

"Truth" She said, also smirking

"God dammit! you were meant to pick dare!" He spat at her again

"Fine then, I'll do a double dare... with _Pansy_ " She said, grinning wildly now, as she knew that Draco wouldn't pick a mean dare for his "Beloved Pansy"

"Uhhh... you two have to ummm... oh I have it! you two have to go tell Professor Snape that he is a filthy half - blood!" He said.

"Ok" they said together

They walked out of the portrait hole and a few minutes later you could hear them running back with Professor Snape shouting behind them.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S A FILTHY HALF - BLOOD IN A MINUTE!" he shouted behind them, as they quickly went through the portrait hole and sat back down, panting.

"Oh gee guys, no wonder he's mad - it's 2:00 in the morning!" Ron said.

"We should go up to bed now..." Ginny said

"I agree" Harry said and he started walking up to the dormitories

"G'nite everyone" Fred and George said

"Good night" Came the replies.

"So are we same time tomorrow night?" Draco and Pansy asked

"We sure are!" George said

 **Ok so I hope you guys enjoyed - spin the bottle will be the next chapter!**


	2. Spin the bottle

**So here it is guys!**

Fred and George were waiting in the common room along with everyone else who were going to play spin the bottle tonight, they were all waiting for Draco and Pansy to come

"What do you say, if they don't come in the next 5 minutes. we play without them?" Harry asked

"Yeah, okay" Fred said. But as he said that the the portrait hole slammed open once again and standing in it were Draco and Pansy

"Do you guy's have to slam the door EVERYTIME you come?" Ron asked, annoyed

"Yes" Pansy answered

"Well, tonight we are playing spin the bottle, sit in a circle everyone" Fred said. There was a lot of movement as most of the people in the common room moved around to from a circle on the red floor.

"So the rules are simple, someone spin's the bottle and whoever it lands on, they have to kiss that person, does everyone get it?" George asked

Everyone mumbled yes, but Draco didn't

"So if I spin it and it lands on that mudblood, I have to kiss her?" He spat at George

"Yes" He answered, grinning evilly, Draco looked disgusted

"And don't call her a mudblood, I'l start" He added in. He grabbed a empty pumpkin juice bottle and put it in the middle of the circle and span it, it span really fast then it started slowing down, then it was about to land on Pansy, but it landed on... Fred!

"I have to kiss my TWIN?" Fred said, pretending to be disgusted

"Yeah, you've done it when you were little so whatever" George explained to him, he then moved closer to his twin, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, then he moved away.

"My turn" Fred said, he spun it and it slowed down until it landed on... Ginny!

"What?! Thats gross!" She said but then Fred moved closer to her and gave her a quick kiss and backed away

"My turn!" Ginny said happily, obviously wanting it to land on Harry. She spun it and it went really fast, almost flying to the other side of the room, it slowed down a little.. a little more... a little more... and it landed on... Hermione!

"What? Ew!" Ginny said

"No offence Hermione" Ginny added, trying not to sound mean

"Let's just get it over with" Ginny said, and moved closer to Hermione and kissed her carefully before quickly moving away.

"My turrrrrrrrrrn" Hermione said, sounding very high pitched.

"What was that?" Harry asked

"What was what?" She answered, sounding back to normal.

"That high pitched screech of yours!" he said

"Nothing to worry about" She said, then turned to the bottle and spun it she seemed to be very excited in this game now, because she spun it and this time it really DID fly to the other side of the room!

"I'll get it" Ginny said, then she stood up and walked to the other side of the room and grabbed the bottle, coming back seconds later with it.

"Ok then, I will spin it again, more gently this time" Hermione said, spinning the bottle again so it wouldn't fly across the room again. It was actually quite slower this time, so it didn't take long to stop. It was almost finished and it almost landed on Draco, Hermione cringed, but then it landed on the person next to him.. Ron

She then threw herself forward at Ron and pulled him into a passionate snog, which he returned back to her. They stayed like this for moments until Harry had to break it up.

"Ok then, break it up, you dont need to eat each others faces off" he said, and they pulled apart, looking none other then satisfied.

Ron then took the bottle and spun it in silence and it landed on Neville, Ron cringed but then he moved closer to Neville and pecked him on the lips then moved away quickly, looking away straight away.

"We should finish now, same time next weekend?" Harry said

"Yes" Pansy and Draco agreed

"Bye"

"Bye"

 **Sorry this chapter was shorter, but hey - they needed to finish their homework :D**


End file.
